


fair trade

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i speak the language of deancas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: supernatural (c) kripke, wbtvpoetry (c) me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural (c) kripke, wbtv  
> poetry (c) me

**then do tell**   
**what will be left in me**   
**if you take my heart too?**

  
– b, 04/08/17 17:10

* * *

 

  
_isn't it fair trade_   
_if you keep mine?_

  
–b 04/08/17 17:12


	2. visualization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05/06/18: edited to add a visualization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beautiful edits by [@fadedimpala ](https://twitter.com/fadedimpala/)✨
> 
> original’s [here](https://twitter.com/fadedimpala/status/1014923659071221760)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
